lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
Curious Closets
Curious Closets is a feature where users collect hint items in order to solve the puzzle and obtain the prize. The prize is usually a limited time rare fashion item, interior item, or makeup item. The other version of Curious Closets is called Mystery Curious Closets. Details Curious Closets will usually only last for a short amount of time, even sometimes only lasting up to a day. In order to get the special prize, you must collect Hint items and wear them. Hint items can be collected from the following methods: * Buying Cash, Gems, or Hearts * Special Item Packages * Gifting friends to get the hint item or vice versa * Gachapon (there will be a Hint label around it) When you collect and wear all the required Hint items, you can collect the special item. The higher the rarity the final prize is, the harder it is to obtain it. Curious Closets Makeup Whiteprocession.png|White Procession Eyes Ephermeral courtier eye.png|White Procession Ephermeral Courtier Eyes Tica curious.png| Tica June 2017 Peach Blush ELIE'S TEARFUL EYES OF JOY.png| Ellie's Tearful Eyes of Joy Cats eyes.png|Lil’ Devil Cats Cats Eyes Cutiesuccubuscharmingeyes.png|Cutie Succubus Cutie Succubus Charming Eyes Etherealeyes.png|Snowy Camellias Ethereal Eyes Fallenpriesteyes.png| Fallen Priests Eyes Goforlovexmasdinnereyes.png|Go For Love2 7 X-mas Dinner Brown Eyes Gorgeousbutterflyangeleyes.png| Gorgeous Butterfly Angels Eyes Lookingbeyondeyes.png|Vermillion Dark Looking Beyond Eyes Tinkerbell eyes.png|Tink Mystic Forest Eyes Lost Gretel Eyes.png|Dark Tales 2 Lost Gretel Eyes Notnightiesblueeyes.png| SWEET DREAMS Not Nighties Blue Eyes Mimi big brown eyes.png|SWEET DREAMS Not Nighties Brown Eyes Persianqueensparklingwinkingeyes.png|Persian Princess Sparkling Winking Eyes Prettytwinklingeye.png| Azure General Pretty Twinkling Eyes Rabbitfairyeyes.png|Rabbit Fairy's Palace Wistful Eyes Spiritofsnowofdifferenteyecolors.png|Spirit Of Snow Eyes Of Different Colors Bluebirdcaged.png|Lucky Animal Club Bluebird Garden Teary Eyes Darkfallenangeleyes.png|Dark Fallen Angels Demon Odd Eyes Mermaideyes.png|Secret Harp of the Mermaid Animated Mermaid Eyes Princess Hozuki Cherry-Colored Eyes.png| Hozuki Princess Cherry-Colored Eyes Angeloflighteye.png|Angels of the Light Angel's Eyes Sheepclinic.png| Sheep Clinic Kind Eyes Dumbfoundedeyes.png| Go for Love 2 2 Ellie's Dumbfounded Makeup Gothicdoll9masterseyes.png|Gothic Doll 9 Master's Eyes Gothicdoll5eyes.png|Gothic Doll 5 Eyes of the Forever-Sleeping Lonely Girl Gothicdoll2eye.png|Gothic Doll 2 The Eyes of a Tormented Soul Gothicdoll3eye.png|Gothic Doll 3 Eyes Gothicgirleye.png|Gothic Girl 1 Eyes Pandaeyes.png|Lucky Animal Club Panda Eyes Bambieye.png|Bambi Eyes Beachheavy.png|Sunset Beach Heavy Makeup Aprilfoolseyes.png| Pili-Pali-Pong Eyes Rainygraytownlovelyblackdolllikeeyes.png|Rainy Gray Town Lovely Black Doll-like Eyes Butterflyqueen1.png|Chateau de Rose Butterfly Queen Eyes Disneyminnieeye.png|Disney Easter Minnie Mouse Eye Makeup Ellie eye makeup.png| Ellie’s Eye Makeup sakirainydayyandereeye.png|Love Sick 6 Saki's Rainy Day Yandere Eyes Ellielip.png|Ellie's Lips Starryeye.png|Fantastic Land of the Unicorns Starry Eyes Glamsakura.png| Glam Sakura Wedding Lips Queeneyes.png|The Queen's Jewels Eyes Yunastarryeyeofwonder.png|Ikemen School 6 Yuna's Starry Eye of Wonder Tanfreckledcheeks.png|TICA Tan Freckled Cheeks Soothing pink and yellow eyes.png|The Healing Garden Soothing Pink and Yellow Eyes Obsidianeyes.png|Obsidian Plumed Princess Obsidian Eyes Moonlitemphemeral eyes.png|Moonlit Flower Moonlit Emphemeral Eyes Japanesque.png|Alice Japanesque Eyes Queen cleopatra love smitten eye.png|Queen Cleopatra Love Smitten Eyes Marklaughinglips.png|TICA Laughing Lips Panda eyes.png|Panda Eyes Entrancing golden eyes.png|March of the Blue Demons Entrancing Golden Eyes Cleanly.png|Ellie in Wonderland S.ver Aura Chainsoflove.png|Petite Android Cat Chains of Love Melonsyrup eyes.png|Love Sick 7 Melon Syrup Eyes Pirateofcaribbeaneye.png|Pirates of the Caribbean Eyes Sakidangerspotted.png|Love Sick 8 Saki's Danger Spotted Eyes Sadclowneyes.png|Crimson Circus Sad Clown Eyes Secrethearteye.png|The Secret Heart Princess's Wink Princeofhearts.png|Ellie in Wonderland Prince of Heart Aura Emeraldeyeswithgempower.png|Ikemen in Star 2 Emerald Eyes Illuminated with Gem Power Rabbitsilhouetteeye.png|Moonlight Rabbit Princess Rabbit Silhouette Eyes Repentanteyes.png|Fallen Priests Repentant Eyes Fierygosenpaieyes.png|Love Sick 9 Fiery "Go Senpai!" Eyes Win_his_heart_makeup.png|Funky Girl's Crush Win His Heart Makeup Snowwhiteeyes.png|Snow White Forest Party Snow White Eyes Spaceheroineeyes.png|Bunny & Kitty Galaxy Groove Space Heroine Eyes Yunaeye.png|Ikemen in Star Yuna Eyes Spideryeye.png|House of the Poisonous Spider Spidery Eyes Littleredriding.png|Red Riding Hood Eyes Eyeofdahlia.png|Memories of Dahlia Eye of Dahlia Cooleyes.png|Disney Halloween Party Minnie Mouse's Ghost Odd Eyes Crucifixeye.png|Vampire's Kiss Crucifix Eyes Forestcolored.png|Squirrel Girl Forest-Colored Eyes Happywinkday.png|Happy Wink Day! Winking Eyes Gothicsmokeye.png|Wagakki Ensemble Elegant Eyes Mickeymousehalloween.png|Disney Halloween Party Vampire Odd Eyes Mickey Mouse Lovesickmuseum.png|Love Sick 10 Love Sick Museum Loving Eyes Merielsparkle.png|The Good Witch, Meriel's Sparkling Wish-Fulfilling Eyes Snowwhitesorrow.png|Snow White Masquerade Sorrowing Eyes Danceswaneleganteyes.png|Dance of the Swans Elegant Eyes Glittergirlcooleye.png|Glitter Girls Lovely Cool Flashy Grey Eyes Hellokittycuteeyes.png|OOTD & HELLO KITTY Cute Eyes Hapbdayeye.png|Happy Birthday Eyes Snowwhitemasqueradeeye.png|Snow White Masquerade Eyes Labstargaze.png|Viera's Window of Stars Stargazing Eyes Gorgeouseye.png|5th Anniversary Dazzling Eyes Sakilovey.png|Love Sick 11 Saki Lovey-dovey Eyes Woodlandeye.png|Magical Woodland Tales Wizard Nymph Eyes Christmaspresenteyes.png|Christmas Present Sparkling Odd Eyes Liccaeye.png|Licca Dreamy Eyes Daisyduckeye.png|Disney Magic Winter Daisy Duck Eyes Sweetsleepovercurious.png|Sweet Sleepover Eyes Minniemouseeye.png|Disney Magic Winter Xmas Lights Eye Makeup Mickey Mouse Sakieyes.png|Love Sick 12 Saki's Happy Winking Eyes Dreamereyes.png|Cat & Reaper Special Dreamer Eyes Yuna eye.png|Ikemen in Star 4 Yuna Eyes Oddeyewinter.png|The Fox Bride's Winter Wedding Odd Eyes Rabbitprincesscloset.png|Snow Rabbit Princess Snow Pink Princess Eyes Rabbitcloset2.png|Snow Rabbit Princess Eyes Disneyprincessmakeup.png|Disney Princess Winter Makeup Shiny Odd Eyes Princess Aurora Strawberryprincesslovestruckeye.png|Strawberry Potion Strawberry Princess's Lovestruck Eyes Witchtearstearyeye.png|Crimson Tears Of The Dark Witch Witch's Teary Eyes Valentinemagiccurious.png|Valentine Magic My Valentine Pink Angel Eyes Valentinemagiceye.png|Valentine Magic Ogreeye.png|Cutie Setsubun Ogre Eyes Wistfuleyes.png|Minnie Yozakura Wistful Eyes Butterflymiragecurious2.png|Butterfly Mirage Eyes Butterflymirageeye.png|Butterfly Mirage Eyes Tsumtsumeye.png|Tsum Tsum Valentine's Day Eyes Wishfullotus.png|The Whispers Of The Lotus Wishful Lotus Eyes Twilightcitygloomyeye.png|Just Before Twilight Gloomy Eyes Keigiftshop2.png|Ikemen in Star Kei's Eyes Dancecurious.png|Dance Macabre Curious Eyes Lalaeyes.png|OOTD and Kiki & Lala Eyes Goddessnightdaycurious1.png|Goddess of Night and Day Twin Goddess Odd Goddess Eyes Goddessmoondaycurious2.png|Goddess of Night and Day Eyes Friday13th red eyes.png|Friday The 13th Dark Room Eyes Gazing Eyes In The Dark Saveourearth1.png|Earth Day Special (2018) Earth Day Love For Earth eyes Miragepinkdesertseye.png|Mirage of the Pink Deserts Eyes Springinviteeyes.png|Invitation to Spring Eyes Mistyenchantedeyes.png|The Magic Of The Misty Rose Enchanted Eyes Siamesemeoweye.png|Siamese Meow Eyes Countcateye.png|Count Cat's Invitation Eyes Rilakkumastrawberryeye.png|Rilakkuma Special Eyes Showaeramanga2.png|Showa Era Manga Eyes Sweeticecreamfairy.png|Sweet Ice Cream Fairy Eyes Tealadywhitecurious.png|Tea with Lady White Rose White Rose Kind Blue Eyes Curiousclosetanimal.png|Jungle Paradise Slothful Sleepy Sloth Eyes Discoverthestoneage.png|Discover The Stone Age! Wild Eyes Courtcatcurious.png|Count Cat's Invitation Eyes Rainbowpartyeye.png|Tink Rainbow Rosetta Eyes Redrosecastleeye.png|Red Rose Castle Eyes Fairyfrog.png|Fairy Frog Eyes Rainhydrageaeye.png|Raindrops And Hydrangeas Hydrangea Drops Watery Violet Eyes Tinkrainbowcurious.png|Tink Rainbow Eyes Willfulpurpleeye.png|Steampunk Kingdom Willful Purple Eyes Holywhitedragoneye.png|Holy White Dragon Holy Dragon Holy Eyes Tropicalparadiseeye.png|Tropical Paradise Eyes Meowlittlethiefeye.png|Meow Little Thief Masked Cat Alluring Odd Eyes Flowereye.png|Disney Princesses Summer Makeup Eyes Clampeye.png|CARDCAPTOR Sakura Eyes Teriyakieye.png|Teriyaki Eyes Demoniccat.png|The Fallen Exorcist Demonic Cat Eyes Aladdinnew.png|Aladdin a Whole New World Eyes Hotelstyxeyes.png|Hotel Styx Eyes Zombieeyes.png|Hotel Styx Eyes Oceaneyes.png|Ocean Melodies Eyes Dryyourtearseye.png|Dry Your Tears Eyes Cancamfestival.png|CanCam Dreamy Summer Eyes Fashion Animatedbow.png|Animated Bow Magictransformationmagestwilightauroradress.png|Magical Starlight Mage's Twilight Aurora Dress Goforloveheart.png| Go For Love2 3 Animated Heart BEARLIBRARY.png| Bear Library Cute White Bear Downy Ears Frosthair.png|Silent Forest White Gradation Braids Jailbearbobbuns.png|Jail Bear Blonde Gradient Bob Buns Fireflyserenade.png| Summer Firefly Serenade Firefly Aura Sparklingrainbow.png|Crystal of the Deep Seas Princess Crystal's Sparkling Rainbow Tail Cancamfrillydressbow.png|CanCam Frilly Dress with Bow Maylilywing.png| May-Lily Fairy’s Love Prince's Wings Wisteriacc.png| Wisteria Dreams The Celestial Maiden’s Shawl Butterflygown.png|A Midsummer Night's Dream Butterfly Gown Noelhair.png|Limited Noel Hair Ticamarch.png|Tica March Hair Penguinshair.png|Lucky Animal Club Summer with Penguin Double Bun Hair Santorinisummerhair.png|Santorini Summer Brown Braided Hair Sleepyprincessdress.png|Moonlight Dreamer Sleepy Princess Dress Mermaidwings.png| The Mermaid and the Red Candle Mermaid Fins Pearlsdamour1.png|Pearls of Love Dress Rainyhydragea.png| Rainy Hydrangea Fantasy Shiny Butterfly Wings Secrettimehair.png|Secret Time Mysterious Fluffy Hair Cancam22hair.png|CanCam 22 Short Dutch Braid Hair Goforlovesummerhair.png| Go for Love! 2 1 Ellie's Tropical Pearl Hair Chromedomedadhead.png|Chrome Dome Dad Head Gorgeousyunahair.png|Ikemen School 5 Gorgeous Yuna Hair Rudolphnose.png|Shiny Red Nose Maidhair.png|Tica Hotel Maid Hair Rosegardenhair.png|Rose Garden Blue Rose Bob Cut Secretgardenhair.png|Secret Garden Gold Country Hair Bubblylove hearts.png|My Dear Closet Bubbly Love Hearts Televisioncurse.png|Horror Makeup Television Curse Poohdreamshoneybeewings.png|Pooh Dreams Honey Bee Wings Creamdress.png|Birthday Cake Dress Minnie Mouse Christmaspresenthair.png|Christmas Present Hair Extrasweethair.png|White Day Special Extra Sweet Hair Beatingheart.png|Beating Heart Aura Catwhisker.png|Cat Whiskers Cutestshark.png|Cutest Shark Hat Lightsaberyoda1.png|Star Wars Day May the 4th (2018) Lightsaber Yoda Rainycloud.png|Breakup Day Sale Thunderstorm Aura Curiousclosetmustache.png Kissmecurious.png|Kiss Me♡ Superstrikeaura.png|Super Strike Aura Cancampartydj.png|CanCam Party DJ Headphones Matchahair.png|Queen of Shave Ice Matcha Rolled Hair Antiherofacepaint.png|Anti-hero Face Paint Interior Princefountain.png|The Prince & the Fox Prince Fountain Uzukifigurine.png|Uzuki Figure Satsukifigurine.png|Satsuki Figure Minazukifigure.png|Minazuki Figure FUMIZUKI.png|Fumizuki 12 Petite Ladies Figurine Hazukifigurine.png|Hazuki Figurine Nagatsukifall.png|Nagatsuki Fall Figurine Yayoifigurine.png|Yayoi Figurine Shiwasufigurine.png|Shiwasu Figurine Spooky halloween house.png|Disney Halloween Party Spooky Halloween House (Sound) Category:Features